


La fille des archanges

by AngelLyslion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester, Female Sam, Female Sam Winchester, M/M, Parent Lucifer (Supernatural), Parent Michael, Parent Michael (Supernatural)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Relationships: Alastair & Sam Winchester, Azrael & Sam Winchester, Balthazar & Castiel & Gabriel, Balthazar & Castiel & Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Balthazar & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Cowley & sam Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Lilith & Crowley & Azrael & Alistair & Sam Winchester, Lilith & Sam Winchester, Lucifer & Michael & Sam Winchester, Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Michael & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Bien avant la chute de Lucifer, Michael et ce dernier ont eu une fille, Samantha Michaëla Lucia Raphaëla Gabriella. Elle était née de leur amour inconditionnel qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.   
Elle était la dernière des archanges ainsi que des anges et tout le monde la chérissait et la protégeait.   
Comme gardien attribué, elle avait Gabriel, Balthazar et Castiel. Elle avait tout appris d'eux, comment voler et utiliser ses pouvoirs, et de Gabriel utiliser ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait,mais elle n'avait pas besoin de les utiliser, de toute manière, elle avait tout le monde enroulé autour de son petit doigt sans qu'elle n'avait besoin de faire quoique ce soit à l'exception d'un archange qui ne voyait pas très bien l'arrivée de ce nouvel archange. Il la voyait comme une menace et un rappel constant qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir la personne qu'il convoitait tant. Et deux autres anges ne l'aimaient guère plus. 

Après la rébellion de Lucifer, la chute de plusieurs anges et le départ de Gabriel, Samantha se sentait délaissée par son père car il ne pensait qu'à l'apocalypse ainsi que son oncle Raphaël. Pour être honnête son oncle ne l'aimait pas trop et elle en ignorait la raison. Castiel et Balthazar n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'écouter leur supérieur et de se préparer pour une guerre qui se déroulera dans des milliers d'années délaissant leur petite protégée.   
Fatiguée d'être seule, la plus jeune des anges se rend sur terre pour se déchirer sa grâce et renaître en tant que Samantha Marie Winchester des siècles plus tard.

Tout le monde sentit la mort de Samantha et au paradis comme en enfer ce fut la panique générale car s'il devait arriver quelque chose à leur dirigeant actuel c'était à elle de prendre le relais autant que pour les anges que pour les démons.   
Un ange souriait suite à la tournure des événements, il pourrait enfin obtenir son amour car plus personne n'était en travers de son chemin pour y arriver, ils pourraient être heureux ensemble. Pour cela il devait arriver à le faire tomber amoureux de lui.


	2. 1

Je rentre dans le PUB avec Dean, sachant très bien qu'il est là, je peux sentir sa grâce, la mienne chante en le sentant et le reconnaissant, j'espère juste qu'il ne me reconnaîtra pas, sinon adieu ma liberté et bonjour la surveillance constante. J'observe ce qui m'entoure en attendant que le serveur me donne ma commande.   
Je bois tranquillement ma boisson jusqu'à ce que je sente une pression au niveau de mon poignet. Je me retourne vers mon bourreau qui tient mon poignet et c'est bien évidemment lui. Bien sûr ce que je demandais et trop compliquée à réaliser, n'est pas grand père ? Je lui demande avec appréhension tout en restant poli. 

\- Que me voulez vous monsieur ?  
\- Est ce que c'est une façon d'accueillir son oncle préféré Sammy ? Il me répond avec son éternel sourire.   
\- Désolé de vous décevoir mais je n'ai pas d'oncle car à ma connaissance mes parents sont enfants unique ! Je déclare précipitamment et sans trop réfléchir à ce que je dis.   
\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Samantha Michaëla Lucia Raphaëla Gabriella, je tresssail à l'appellation de mon nom complet, j'espère juste qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur que tu me mentes et tout le monde est inquiet de ta disparition et que le Paradis ainsi que l'Enfer ce sont transformé en plus grand chaos de tous les temps quand tu es partie ! Il m'annonce, je me doutais qu'il y aurait du remue-ménage dans les deux royaume, mais pas à ce point là.   
\- Désolé mais je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler ! En plus je ne vous connais pas ! Vous me ferais plaisir de me lâcher car vous me faites mal ! L'archange me lâche le poignet, un peu secoué de m'avoir sûrement blessé. Une fois mon poignet de libre, je le masse un peu, vu qu'il est meurtri. Il me regarde avec des regrets, je l'ignore mais j'ai un pincement au cœur.   
\- Sammy, où est tu ? Merci Dean, tu me sauves.   
\- Je suis là Dean ! Il se dirige vers moi. Retournons dans notre chambre ! Je suis fatiguée et j'ai hâte de me coucher.   
\- Bien sûr, allez viens Sammy ! Nous rentrons ! Je lui souris et attrape sa main, toujours sous le regard vigilant de Gabriel. 

À la sortie du PUB je lâche la main de mon frère, la porte se ferme derrière nous et je ne jette aucun regard en arrière. En arrivant dans la chambre de motel, je m'éffondre sur mon lit avec quelques larmes coulant sur mon visage et murmurant 

\- Désolé Gabe mais je ne veux pas y retourner, je ne suis pas prête de rentrer à la maison et surtout d'affronter mon père. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à envoyer Cas ou Balt pour me surveiller ou me convaincre de retourner au Paradis. 

Je m'endors sur mes souvenirs liés au Paradis qu'ils soient joyeux ou triste, pendant que Dean se lave. 

J'apprenais à voler avec l'aide de Gabriel, Castiel et Balthazar.

\- Tu as vu Gabe j'y arrive, je vole toute seule ! J'étais excitée à ce moment-là. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que j'ai essayer de voler mais sans succès.   
\- Bravo Sammy ! Nous allons le montrer à tes pères ! Ils seront fière de toi ! Propose Gabe  
\- Oui !!! Je lui répond pleine d'entrain et ayant hâte de leur monter 

Je me pose près de Gabriel et nous marchons jusqu'au bureau où il y papa Mi et papa Lu. 

J'entends des cris provenant du bureau de mes parents, ils se disputaient encore préférant ne pas les entendre je pars en direction du jardin en pleur car je sais que c'est le seul endroit qui peut me calmer et me faire oublier tous mes tracas   
Une fois au jardin je me couche sous le plus grand des arbres et le sommeil m'emporte.   
Je me réveille dans ma chambre avec mes parents et Gabriel auprès de moi. 

\- Comment ça va princesse ?   
\- Cela pourrait aller beaucoup mieux.  
\- Quesqu'il ne va pas ? Demande papa Lu en s'asseyant sur le lit.   
\- Je voulais vous montrer ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui ! Mais vous passez tout votre temps à vous disputer depuis la création des humains et j'en ai marre. La seule chose que je veux c'est passer du temps avec mes deux parents ensemble et non séparément. Je sens qu'un jour ou l'autre qu'il y aura une trahison et que cette histoire va mal se terminer. Et ces prises de tête me détruise, si je suis née à la base est dû à votre amour l'un pour l'autre et vous voir cette amour disparaître me brûle un peu plus chaque jour. Maintenant est que vous pouvez me laisser toute seule , s'il vous plaît ? Je les supplies   
\- Sammy... Je ne les regarde pas, ils soufflent. Trés bien, nous allons te laisser mais si tu as un problème quelconque, tu nous appelles d'accord ? souffle papa Lu. J'hoche de la tete, papa Lu embrasse mon front, bil se lève et les trois archange quitte ma chambre sans me jetter un dernier regard.   
Je souffle de soulagement heureuse de me retrouver seule enfin et qu'il n'y a plus de tension.  
Et c'était une des dernières conversations que j'ai eu avec mes parents alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble.   
La dernière conversation remonte juste au moment de la chute de papa Lu et pour savoir qui aura ma garde. Celui qui avait remporté ce combat est papa Mi, son argument est que je suis un archange est que ma place est nul par ailleurs que le Paradis.


	3. 2

Je sais que Gabriel me fait revivre, la même journée depuis des jours, heureusement pour moi qu'aucun ange n'a pas remarqué cette boucle temporaire. Aussi que Gabriel n'a pas mis son plan en exécution qui était de tuer Dean de manière différente chaque jour pour m'apprendre à le lâcher, juste le seul point positif à ce qu'il découvre la vérité sur ma nature.   
Je sais que c'est ma dernière journée dans cette boucle, du moins je vais tout faire pour que cela soit le cas, et peut-être que sans le vouloir j'utiliserai une infime partie de ma grâce, celle qui me reste, ce qui va prévenir Castiel et Balthazar et peut être, mais je n'espère pas d'autre ange et notamment mon père qui est en liberté.   
Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'approche de la seule autre personne qui est au courant de la boucle. Allez Sam ce n'est plus le moment de douter ! Je me dis pour m'encourager et me donner la force de le confronter.

— Loki ou devrais-je dire Gabriel, arrête cette boucle, on dirait un gamin de trois ans qui fait un caprice, car il n'a pas ce qu'il veut !   
— Tu sais très bien ce qu'il faut que tu dises pour sortir de cette boucle Sammy ! Tu sais bien que j'ai raison et puis je sais le temps que tu es dans cette boucle, je sais que tu es en sécurité et que rien ne t'arrivera ! Il déclare.   
— Très bien, tu as gagné, je suis ta nièce, Gabriel maintenant laisse moi sortir, s'il te plaît, je souffle épuisée de ces jours répétitifs. Car cette boucle va finir par me rendre folle ! Et je te remercie de ne pas avoir tué Dean comme tu l'avais prévu initialement !   
— Bien sûr Sammy, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et l'avoir tué tu aurais rendu triste et ce n'était pas ce que j'aurais voulu, d'un claquement de doigts, je me retrouve dans la chambre de motel avec Dean et grâce à la radio, je sais que Gabe a tenu sa promesse. Merci, Gabe, je lui envoie en prière.   
— Je t'en prie Sammy. Il me répond dans ma tête.   
Je ne pensais pas accepter aussi facilement, mais au moi avec la révélation, je suis libre, mais puisqu'à mes côtés j'avais mon frère et qu'il rentre dans la même mentalité que notre père j'ai un peu peur de ce qui peut se passer entre nous. Le temps que mes pouvoirs angéliques ne se manifestent pas, cela devrait passer, du moins je l'espère. Je sais qu'en moi, j'ai qu'une partie de ma grâce et qu'il faut que je retrouve l'autre moitié pour que je puisse être entière et débloquer en totalité mes pouvoirs et ma mémoire.

Une semaine que j'ai quitté cette boucle, Dean et moi, nous nous sommes séparés suite à une dispute due à cette révélation et surtout que le contrat de Dean arrive à échéance et qu'il ne fait rien pour échapper à cette fin, j'ai même l'impression qu'il veut mourir avant avec toute son imprudence. Je sais que je pourrais l'aider à se sortir de ce pertain, mais cela dira aux forces du Paradis et de l'Enfer que je suis de retour et je veux éviter qu'il le sache. Je préfère rester discrète pendant un temps surtout avec Gabe sur le dos et mes pouvoirs en sommeil.   
Et j'avais appelé à l'aide Gabriel, car je ne savais pas où aller et je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule, car me connaissant je pourrais faire une bêtise plus grosse que moi ou devenir une balise pour le surnaturel ce qui relèvera ma présence.   
Ce qui m'énerve légèrement, c'est que Gabriel a appelé Balt et Cas à la rescousse. Et ce qui m'agace c'est que je ne peux rien faire sans qu'un ange soit sur mon dos.   
J'en ai voulu pendant longtemps à Gabe pour la boucle et une partie de moi lui en voudra toujours. Pour l'instant j'arrive à passer outre cette sensation et de plus je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir pour toujours. Il reste une des seules personnes à me comprendre réellement et qui a été là pour moi et qui le sera toujours. Je lui serais toujours reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et jamais je ne pourrais lui remboursais toutes ses actions.

Une semaine après mes retrouvailles avec mes oncles, l'année est s'est écoulée et l'âme de Dean est en enfer et je sais que je ne pourrai plus le voir avant un long moment où à moins que certaines personnes dont je tairais le nom s'en mêlent. Où que j'accepte l'autre partie de moi et seulement à ce moment-là je pourrais l'aider s'il veut toujours de mon aide.

_Je me souviens quand Gabriel m'a annoncé qu'il quittait le Paradis. C'était peu de temps avant que mon père enferme mon autre père._

_— Sam, il faut que je parte !_   
_— Pourquoi Gabe ?_   
_— J'ai essayé de rester fort pour toi, petite princesse, mais je ne peux plus le faire. Le combat de tes parents me détruit de l'intérieur ! Je voudrais t'emmener avec moi ainsi que Cas et Balt, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas. Si nous partons tous ensemble, nous nous ferons remarquer tout de suite ! Je te promets que je reviendrai une fois leur conflit terminé ! Pour l'instant tu vas juste penser que je suis mort. C'est pour le mieux ! Il passe sa main sur mon front et je vois mon protecteur se faire tuer. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne dans cette mémoire. Je sais qu'aucun protecteur ne peut mourir de la main de quelqu'un d'autre que sa charge. Pendant de longs jours, je me suis demandé comment c'était possible, mais malheureusement la réalité m'a vite rattrapé, il n'est jamais revenu._


	4. 3

Plusieurs jours se écoulés depuis l'echeance du contrat de Dean avec Lilith. Et je sais qu'il y a eu des changements depuis sa chute. Et un des changements majeurs est que Dean à brisé le sceau présent en enfers ce qui a entraîné le déclenchement de l'apocalypse.   
Castiel l'a libéré et maintenant il doit le surveiller, ordre de mon père.   
J'ai une mauvaise intuition et j'ignore qui est à l'origine de cette sensation et quand elle va arrivée.   
Un soir je surprend une conversation de Gabriel qui est au téléphone dans le salon et à ce que je vois il est énervée, ce qui ne présage rien de bon. 

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner la conversation de quelqu'un d'autre, me fait sursauté Balt.   
\- Je sais mais j'ai l'impression que cela à un rapport avec Dean et un autre ange que Cas. Mais je n'arrive à déterminer c'est qui ! Je le vois se mordre le bout de la lèvre et je sais très bien qu'il ne me dit pas tout et qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je sais très bien que tu me dis pas tout Balt et tu es au courant que je n'aime pas cela surtout quand cela touche ma famille !  
\- Je ne te caches rien Sam, je te le promets, il lève les mains en l'air pour montrer son innocence.   
\- Je vais te croire pour cette fois, mais cela est la dernière la fois !   
\- Je te le jure que je te dis la vérité, nous te cachons rien du tout ! Je sais qu'il me ment et que je n'ai aucune preuve pour le contredire et cela m'énerve.   
\- Tu sais pour un ange ce n'est pas bien de mentir, c'est contre tous nos principes et surtout de juré !   
\- Je le sais bien mais au moins comme cela tu es obligé de me croire et que je n'ai pas de secret ! Je souffle d'exasperation.  
\- Bien tu as gagné, je vais me coucher. Bonnui nuit Balt ! je l'embrasse sur la joue et monte dans ma chambre, toujours avec ce sentiment. Et je ne remarque pas que Gabe et Balt s'échange un regard suspicieux. 

Quelques minutes après avoir rejoins ma chambre et avoir pris ma douche, je reçois un appel d'un numéro inconnu, je sais que je ne devrais pas répondre mais toutes les fibres de mon corps me disent que cet appel me permettra peut-être de découvrir la vérité.

\- Oui allô !?  
\- Bonjour Sammy ! Cette voix... C'est impossible.  
\- Dean ! Je m'exclame heureuse d'entendre sa voix.   
\- Raté, essaye encore !  
\- Michael, je grogne  
\- Bingo Sammy ! Mais est-ce une maniere de parler à ton père Samantha ?   
\- Je ne te considère plus comme mon père depuis bien longtemps !  
\- Tu brises mon petit cœur Sammy !   
\- Seul Dean a le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! Et tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire du mal ! Et pour blesser ton petit cœur comme tu le dit, il faut que tu en ai un !   
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sammy, je grogne dû au surnom, je vais rien lui faire à ton cher Dean, à la seule condition que tu fasses ce que je te dis. En conclusion, tout ça dépend de ton choix Sammy ! Et tu vois ma chère fille j'ai un cœur mais être dégoulinant de sentiments me rendra vulnérable ! Et antant que bon chef, je n'ai pas le droit de montrer mes faiblesses !   
\- Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Que tu me rejoins toute seule au cimetière de Skull ce soir ! Ne sois pas en retard sinon qui sait ce qui attend ton frère !   
\- Bien j'y serai ! 

Je raccroche et jette mon téléphone sur mon lit tout en soupirant et en me demandant si j'avais pris la bonne décision d'accepter son marché. 

Je jette quelques vêtements sur mon lit et sors un sac où je fourre tout dedans. Et attend que toute les habitants de la maison soit occupée pour sortir en toute discrétion de cette dernière. Je sais que je vais regretter ce choix, cette décision prise sur un coup de tête mais je ferais tout pour sauver mon frère, même si lui, ne me considère plus comme sa sœur.   
Je prends un bus qui m'amène à la périphérie de la ville, empreinte une voiture sous un faux nom et conduis jusqu'à arrivée au lieu de rendez-vous. 

Je rentre dans le cimetière sans assurance et vois dans la pénombre une silhouette ressemblant à Dean.   
Je m'approche de cette dernière 

\- Bonsoir Sammy, ravi que tu sois venue ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir ! Et encore moins respecter mes conditions !   
\- Je ferai tout pour protéger mon frère ! Maintenant que je suis là que veux tu de moi ?   
\- Juste que tu vienne avec moi et que tu m'écoute comme la bonne petite fille que tu es !   
\- Je Ref...   
\- Fais attention à ta réponse car j'en connais un qui risque de ce retrouver de nouveau en enfers et il ne risque pas d'y ressortir avant un long moment ! Il sortira quand il sera devenu un démon et cette fois ci il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière !   
\- Bien j'accepte. Je dis à contre cœur, mais comme je l'ai dit tout pour protéger mon frère.   
\- Parfait ! Bonne nuit Sammy, il pose sa main sur mon front et je me sens sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.


	5. 4

Une semaine que je suis avec Michael, nous nous déplaçons d'hôtel en hôtel pour éviter que mes gardiens me retrouvent. Il utilise sa grâce pour qu'il nous obtienne la meilleure chambre et à la fin du séjour, il fait en sorte que toutes les personnes que nous avons rencontrées nous oublient. 

Raphaël nous a rejoint pour assurer ma sécurité quand Michael n'est pas là et s'occupe de ses affaires qui j'en suis sûr est lié à l'apocalypse. Le point positif de cette surveillance est que je me suis rapprochée de Raphaël, il ne m'avait jamais vraiment aimé que nous étions au Paradis Et il me faisait peur. 

Entre nous au début c'était chacun dans son coin jusqu'au retour de Michael, un soir je suis tombé malade, Raphaël s'est occupé de moi et nous avons beaucoup échanger jusqu'à ce que je pose LA question, qui j'espère ne s'aggravera pas. 

— Pourquoi me détestes-tu tant ?   
— Je ne te hais pas, juste je suis jaloux de la relation qu'a pu entretenir Michael avec Lucifer et que tu sois né de cet amour ! Michael ne sait jamais intéressé à moi, c'était Lucifer par ici, Lucifer par la, toujours lui et encore lui. Pour qu'il me remarque, j'ai essayé de me comporter comme lui, mais cela a échoué et quand tu es née c'était pire ! Et...  
— Tu sais Raphaël, je l'interromps.   
Pour que quelqu'un t'aime il faut que tu sois toi même et pas quelqu'un d'autre, et si l'être que tu aimes ne te remarque pas et qu'il ne t'aime pas pour qui tu es, cela signifie juste qu'il n'ait pas fait pour toi. Et donc tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux et qu'il t'aimera pour qui tu es vraiment ! Et cette personne sera en mesure de te rendre heureux ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça ! Et puis pour ma part c'est plus Lucifer qui agissait en bon parent que Michael, malgré tout j'aime beaucoup mes deux parents ! Et aucun autre amour ne pourra le remplacer ! Et pour revenir à tes sentiments s'il ne peut pas partager tes sentiments amoureux essaye d'avoir une forte relation amicale voir complice avec lui, comme cela tu pourras au moins partager des moments avec lui ! Et dans tous les cas tu ne peux pas le forcer à t'aimer, car jouer avec les sentiments des autres est mauvais et surtout cela ne se fait pas ! Et la plupart du temps cela se retourne contre soi !   
— Tu sais Sammy tu m'as ouvert les yeux, je vais essayer ! Laisse-moi te guérir et comme cela tu pourras dormir en paix et te reposer correctement !  
— Ne m'appelle Sammy, tu sais que j'ai pour horreur ce surnom ! Et d'accord pour la guérison ! Une petite lumière s'échappe de ses mains et se dirige vers moi, d'un coup je me sens mieux et je pars pour le monde des rêves. Merci, Raph, et bonne nuit !   
— Fait de beaux rêves petite princesse !   
Je m'endors avec les chansons que fredonne Raph, celle de mon enfance au Paradis.

\---

— Comment va-t-elle ? demande Michael à son frère sans pour autant s'inquiéter de l'état de sa fille.   
— Plutôt bien, elle avait un petit rhume et je l'ai soigné, aussi nous avons enterré la hache de guerre, car elle m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose d'important ! Et plus je passe et plus je reconnais qu'elle est le parfait mélange de Lucifer et toi ! Elle sait trouver les mots pour te guider dans le droit chemin en respectant ton point de vue ! Elle fera une bonne guide surtout à cette époque, je pense qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir unifier les anges et les démons pour la même cause ! C'est à elle seule de décider de son destin !   
— Bien, je suis d'accord pour les anges, mais pas pour les démons. Elle est un archange après tout, elle n'ira pas en enfers et régnera encore moins dessus !   
— Je te rappelle que jusqu'au retour de sa grâce, elle est humaine et que nous n'avons pas spécialement le droit d'influer son destin !   
— Je suis son père, donc c'est moi qui décide !  
— Petite nuance, tu étais son père et à ce que je sache, tu n'étais pas trop présente pour la voir grandir quand elle était au Paradis ce sont plus ses protecteurs que toi ! Maintenant je comprends mieux qu'elle préfère rester avec eux plutôt que toi ! Et tu sais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à démarrer cette apocalypse !   
— Tu comprendras en temps voulu ! Tout sera révélé !   
— Si c'est pour montrer que tu es le plus puissant, tu perdras toutes les personnes qui se t'ont chères ! Et la première qui te quittera sera ta fille !   
Et ne t'étonne même pas si elle tombe !


	6. 5

Je me retrouve de nouveau seule. Et cette fois-ci, Michaël a eu besoin de Raphaël.   
Tout ce que Raphaël a pu me dire est que cela a un rapport avec Lucifer et la cage.  
En reliant l'indice de Raphaël et tous les lieux où nous sommes allés. Mon père si je peux l'appeler comme cela soit empêche que les sceaux qui emprisonnent mon autre père se brisent ou soit c'est lui qui les brises. Cela est un peu étrange où à moins qui veut vraiment déclencher l'apocalypse.   
Si l'apocalypse démarre vraiment, je sais que je suis la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter à condition que je trouve ma grâce avant.

Je sors de l'appartement, même si je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, rester enfermer commence à me fatiguer. La légère brise dans mes chevaux et le soleil qui réchauffe ma peau me fait le plus grand bien. J'al l'impression de revive.  
Je me dirige vers le parc le plus proche, les espaces verts me rappelleront toujours le jardin au paradis, c'était mon échappatoire ou j'oubliais juste quelques minutes qui j'étais. Et après cette petite séance de méditation, j'étais plus sereine et prête à supporter les pitreries de Gabe et les disputes incessantes de mes pères.  
Perdue dans mes souvenirs, je rentre dans un inconnu.

— Désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! Je m'excuse tout en rougissant de gêne.  
— Ce n'est pas si grave, surtout quand je suis renversé par une jeune demoiselle aussi charmante que vous ! Je lève les yeux vers ce mystérieux inconnu. Cette voix ne m'est pas inconnue. Je rencontre ses yeux qui sont blancs. Je le reconnais directement étant...   
— Alastair, je m'exclame heureuse de le voir malgré ma situation.   
— Mais regardez qui voilà, ne serait-ce pas la petite princesse !   
— Que veux-tu Alastair, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ? Je sais que mon père ne tardera pas à rentrer.  
— Rien de spécial, juste dire bonjour à la seule personne qui a le pouvoir de diriger le paradis et l'enfer.   
— Désolé de te décevoir, mais diriger les deux forces ne sont pas faites pour moi. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une enfant, non ? Et puis si je devais diriger les deux clans, je risque de causer une fin du monde... Donc non merci !   
— Et aussi, si je suis venu c'est que trois autres personnes veulent te voir, mais elles sont dans l'incapacité de venir... Et je me suis porté garant pour t'amener à eux ! Donc tu n'as pas vraiment le choix petite princesse ! Il chuchote dans mon oreille. 

Sans que j'aie le temps de répondre ou de réagir il me saisit le poignet nous téléporte, je ne sais trop où.   
Pour savoir à qui m'attendre je me concentre sur les auras présentes dans la pièce qui est une chambre de motel. Je reconnais celle de Crowley, d'Azazel, de Lilith et bien sûr celle d'Alastair.

— Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureuse de vous voir, mais je peux savoir ce que je fais ici ?   
— Nous savons que tu étais de retour et nous voulons revoir notre petite protégée et princesse ! Annonce Azazel. Et aussi je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé pour l'histoire du sang et tout ça. Et tu sais très bien que je ne m'excuse jamais !  
— Merci, je sais bien comme chaque démon, les excuses ne sont pas votre fort ! Et moi je tiens à m'excuser pour Dean. Je savais bien que le Colt n'allait pas te tuer du moins tant que ce n'était pas moi qui tirais.

Le temps que ce ne soit pas le protégé ou la protégée qui tire sur le protecteur ou la protectrice. Il ou elle ne meurt pas et je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est comme ça, mais cette loi est valable autant pour les anges que les démons. L'ange qui est blessé tombe dans une sorte de coma jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli. Je sais que Lilith est l'exception à la règle vu qu'elle est aussi un des sceaux qui retient mon père dans sa prison, si quelqu'un la tue, elle meurt définitivement.

Nous rattrapons le temps perdu. Pour les démons une fois que tu as entièrement leur confiance ce qui est très dur à obtenir, il laisse tomber les masques. Il se relève d'être de très bonne compagnie et tu es sûr que si quelqu'un te blesse, cette personne ne sortira pas indemne.  
Je finis par m'endormir contente de cette journée même si je sens qu'à mon retour, je vais avoir le droit à un savon par la part de Michael. Et j'ai peur qu'il mette sa menace à exécution qui est de blesser Dean et de m'enfermer au Paradis sans que je ne puisse avoir d'échappatoire.

\---

Je marchais en direction du jardin pour m'éloigner d'une énième dispute de mes parents qui porte toujours sur le même sujet, les humains.   
Depuis leur création, mes parents sont focalisés sur cette nouvelle espèce, qui ressemble qui pourtant reste distincte de la notre. Ils se battent pour savoir s'ils doivent ou non écouter grand-père et les guider sur le bon chemin sans pour autant intervenir dans leur vie. Papa Lu veut intervenir dans leur vie pour mieux les aider alors que papa Mi veut lui faire comme ce qu'a ordonné grand-père.   
Je m'adosse contre un arbre, je pose ma tête sur mes genoux et je m'entoure de mes bras.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens la présence de Joshua.   
Je relève la tête dans sa direction. Il continue d'avancer vers moi et s'assoit à côté de moi. 

— Ça va, petite princesse, je secoue ma tête pour répondre à sa question. Encore Michael et Lucifer ? Je hoche de la tête. Pourquoi ils se sont disputés cette fois-ci ?   
— Les humains, je lui réponds. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi je suis née, s'ils passent leur temps à se chamailler pour des broutilles ?   
— De temps à autre, les personnes qui s'aiment se disputent puis se séparent. Quand elles se retrouvent, leur amour peut resurgir et devenir plus puissant qu'avant ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour tes parents, je ne suis pas censé te le dire, je sais que cela te rassurera ! Ils sont âme-sœur ! Peu importe ce qui passe entre eux, ils finiront toujours par se retrouver !   
— Merci Joshua !   
— Je t'en prie petite princesse ! Il est le premier à m'avoir appelé petite princesse et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Il me ramène à mes parents et ces derniers me font un câlin.


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spécialement ce chapitre et à la troisième personne

— Où est passée cette maudite gamine ? Grogne Michael   
— Calme-toi frère, elle a du juste prendre l'air, elle devait sûrement en avoir marre de rester enfermée et je la comprends. Elle a besoin de liberté et d'être un peu seule. Elle reste en partie humaine et elle a besoin de combler certains besoins humains !   
— Arrête de la défendre, si je t'ai choisi c'est que tu es l'un des rares anges à ne pas la supporter !   
— C'était avant, elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose et heureusement qu'elle a faits. Je regrette de l'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait ! Et surtout dans sa situation actuelle !   
— Dès que je mettrai la main sur elle, je l'enferme au Paradis et je mettrai Zachariah et Uriël comme garde !   
— Tu veux vraiment qu'elle te déteste ! Et qu'elle choisisse Lucifer dès que l'apocalypse commencera !   
— J'en ai assez entendu de ta part Raphaël, tu peux rentrer et merci pour ton aide !   
— Je n'ai pas fini... D'un claquement de doigts de la part de Michael, Raphaël disparaît de la chambre de motel et apparaît dans ses chambres au Paradis.

Ayant mare de l'attendre, il claque des doigts et Samantha apparaît devant lui.

— Bonjour, ma fille, interpelle Michael d'une voix grave   
— Salut Papa, répond la jeune femme avec une légère peur dans sa voix.   
— Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Questionne l'archange sur le même ton.   
— J'étais dehors, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées ! Elle rétorque.   
— Tu pues les démons soit tu me le dis de ton plein gré soit je vais prendre l'information de force !   
— En promenant je suis tombée sur Alastair qui m'a téléportée dans une chambre de motel où il y avait Azazel, Crowley et Lilith et bien sûr Alastair, mais je te jure je ne sais pas où ils sont et je ne voulais pas disparaître comme ça !   
— Je vais te croire pour cette fois et je ne vais pas blesser ton frère, car tu as enfreint une des règles que je t'ai données ! Je te laisse une deuxième et dernière chance. La prochaine fois, je t'enferme dans tes chambres au paradis et je ferai en sorte que tes gardiens soient Uriël et Zachariah ! Et je forcerai Dean à te haïr en te faisant passer pour un monstre !  
— Ma...   
— Quoi tu t'y opposes ?   
— Non Monsieur, désolé Monsieur ! Elle dit machinalement pour apaiser la colère de son père.   
— Bien, mais je vais mettre ton petit éclat sur le compte de la fatigue dù à tous les déplacements.  
— Mais je ne suis même pas...   
— Sammy grogne doucement le commandant du ciel   
— Bien, je vais me coucher, mais peux-tu m'aider à dormir ?   
— Bien sûr, Sammy, je ferai tout pour ma petite princesse. D'un claquement de ses doigts Samantha se retrouve en pyjama et elle se dirige vers le lit, elle s'y couche. Michael s'approche de sa fille et l'endort pour les prochaines heures.

Michael sait que faire du chantage à sa file n'était pas la meilleure solution pour qu'elle l'accepte. Avec l'apocalypse qui approche à grands pas, il préfère l'avoir de son côté quitte à ce qu'elle le déteste que de devoir l'affronter et la mettre en danger.  
Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais réparer tout le mal qui la causé à sa fille, après l'apocalypse finie il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour se faire pardonner. Pour que ce plan réussisse, il ne faut pas que sa fille découvre ce qui prévoit de faire avec son autre père.


	8. 7

Je me réveille dans les bras de mon père, je sens que sa grâce, elle m'apaise et je me sens bien dans ses bras, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de bouger, mais tout ce qu'il m'a fait j'ai pas envie d'être bercé dans ce faux sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur. J'essaye de me lever et de m'échapper de ses bras. Il resserre son emprise sur moi et sa grâce s'enveloppe encore plus autour de moi et j'arrête de me débattre, car je sais que c'est perdu d'avance et autant conserver mon énergie pour affronter cette journée.

— Bonjour Sammy !  
— Bonjour, papa, je dis sèchement. Il ignore sûrement mon ton, car sinon j'aurais eu le droit à une autre réprimande.   
— Que veux-tu manger ce matin Sammy ?  
— Rien du tout, je n'ai pas faim.  
— À ce que je sache tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier donc je te repose ma question et tu sais que je ne suis pas patient Sammy, donc que veux-tu mangé ? Il dit sur un ton sans appel.   
— Une tasse de café et deux tartines s'il te plaît.  
— Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile. Je grogne suite à sa remarque. Tu veux faire quoi Sammy aujourd'hui ?   
— Pourquoi cela t'intéresse en un mois tu ne t'es pas soucié de moi et comme par hasard tu renvoies Raphaël au Paradis hier et le lendemain tu veux passer du temps avec moi ? Alors que cela fait un mois que j'en dure ton marché ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête ?   
— Première chose tu me parles sur un autre ton jeune fille, je suis ton père que tu le veuilles ou non donc tu me dois le respect ! Et de deux j'ai envoyé Zachariah et Uriël accomplir ce que je devais faire à la base pour passer cette journée avec toi vu que comme me l'a fait comprendre ton oncle te garder enfermée n'était pas la meilleure solution pour que tu m'écoutes ! Et que nous renouons nos liens !   
— C'est bien que tu t'en rendes enfin compte ! Mais c'est un peu trop tard ! Tu m'as perdu quand tu as enfermé Lucifer, et lui au moins faisait un effort de passer du temps avec moi quand vous vous preniez la tête pour des broutilles ! Tu sais que si l'apocalypse démarre, qui ne va pas tarder je choisirai Lucifer et non toi !   
— Tu as dépassé les limites Samantha ! Si tu ne te calmes pas, tu n'auras plus le droit de rien !   
— Je ne peux déjà rien faire !   
— Samantha Michaëla Lucia Raphaëla Gabriella...   
— Des menaces, encore des menaces ! Tu ne sais faire que ça, me menacer et m'utiliser ! Je lui crie dessus. Je sais que ce n'est pas intelligent de ma part de crier. J'en ai marre de toutes ses règles et je ne sais pas comment lui monter autrement.   
— C'est faux ! Je ne t'utilise pas et je ne t'utiliserai jamais ! Je t'aime Sammy et je ne te ferai pas de mal promis !   
— Juste à peine tu veux te servir de moi comme levier contre Lucifer ! Et je ne te crois pas que tu m'aimes d'après ce que tu as fait à Lucifer, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais puis tu l'as enfermé ! Et moi quant à moi tu m'as complètement délaissé, je vais te le redire, tu peux remercier Cas et Balt et surtout Gabe de m'avoir soutenu et aidé quand j'étais au plus bas au début, mais après tes stupides lois Cas et Balt ne pouvaient plus s'occuper de moi et Gabe est parti ne supportant plus le vide que Lucifer à laisser par ta faute, il a préféré fuir sa maison, sa propre famille par ta faute ! Tu n'as qu'a m'enfermer au Paradis et mettre Uriël et Zachariah pour me surveiller comme tu l'avais prévu, je n'ai rien à perdre et si tu le fais cela ne fera que je te desterai encore plus ! Durant mon monologue je n'ai pas fait attention que mon père se décomposait à chacune de mes paroles et mes révélations.  
— Désolée Samantha, je n'ai pas vu que je t'avais autant blessée. Tu as raison j'aurais dû être là pour toi et non t'ignorés comme je l'ai fait ! Tu es ma fille et tu le resteras quoiqu'il se passe ! Nous avons vraiment besoin d'une sortie pour renouer nos liens. Même si je sais que cela va prendre du temps pour que tu me refasses confiance et la première chose que je vais faire et de suspendre l'apocalypse et de trouver un nouveau corps pour laisser ton frère libre. Quelques larmes s'échappent de mes yeux, il les essuie avec son pouce. Je te promets que je serai plus présent pour toi !   
— Et si nous allons à la fête foraine et nous finissons par une soirée film. Je vais lui laisser une chance, malgré tout comme il l'a si bien dit, noté le sarcasme, il reste mon père et je n'ai pas envie de le perdre une nouvelle fois.   
— Si c'est ce que tu veux ma puce ! 

Il nous téléporte dans une ruelle sombre près de la fête foraine. Nous rejoignons à pied la vogue, la journée était fantastique, le soir nous nous faisons marathon stars wars avec pizza. Cette journée était la meilleure depuis que ma famille c'est qui je suis. Il manque juste papa Lu, mes protecteurs et Raphaël et cette journée aurait été vraiment parfaite à mes yeux.


	9. 8

Une semaine que je me suis réconcilié avec mon père, je ne peux pas dire que je lui fais entièrement confiance, le lien qui nous unit se reconstruit peu à peu. Nous avons encore des désaccords, ils sont moindres qu'avant et j'ose plus échanger avec lui et je lui demande plus de choses. Aussi il me donne plus de liberté. 

Je le laisse chaque nuit m'entourer de sa grâce, cela m'apaise, me permet de rester plus calme et d'éloigner tout cauchemars. Et cette sensation me rappelle le Paradis et ce que j'ai perdu en partant, mais ce sentiment d'appartenance me plaît, je me colle encore un peu plus contre mon père. Il rigole légèrement.

— Bonjour ma puce, bien dormie ?  
— Super bien, surtout depuis que tu m'entoures de ta grâce  
— Je sais et comme cela je sais que tu dors et que ton sommeil est réparateur, je sais bien que tu ne me laisseras pas t'endormir.  
— Merci, papa, je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais je t'aime quand tu es comme cela  
— Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce et désolé de ne pas être avec toi quand tu en avais vraiment besoin  
— Pas grave maintenant tu es là et c'est le plus important pour moi. Mais promets que si Lucifer sort d'une manière ou d'une autre de la cage tu ne lui feras rien pour lui nuire ! Je n'ai pas envie que l'histoire se répète !  
— Je ne te promets rien, s'il m'attaque je me défendrai ! mais s'il ne tente rien je ne ferai rien ! je te le promets mon cœur, jure l'archange.   
— Merci papa !  
— Je t'en prie ma puce que veux-tu manger ce matin ?  
— Comme d'habitude, il fait apparaître sur la table mon café et mes tartines. Il s'assoit en face de moi avec un air sérieux. J'ai bien réfléchi ma puce et je vais libérer Lucifer et nous retournons tous au Paradis. Et j'irais chercher Gabriel, Castiel et Balthazar ! Et ainsi éviter l'apocalypse comme je te l'ai promis !   
— Merci Papa, je me lève de ma chaise, je me dirige vers lui et le sert contre moi pour lui faire un câlin débordant d'amour.  
— Jusqu'à ce que je tue Lilith, je veux que tu restes avec Raphaël que j'ai libéré de son emprisonnement du Paradis. Il ne devrait plus tarder. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Raphaël apparaît dans toute sa grandeur dans la cuisine. 

— Bonjour, Samantha, tu m'a manqué ces derniers jours !   
— Toi aussi Raph tu m'as manqué. Je me jette dans ses bras pour un grand câlin.   
— Je vous laisse tous les deux.   
— Soit en sécurité Papa !   
— Tu écoutes bien Raphaël, il est là pour te protéger !   
— Oui, je lève les yeux au ciel.   
— Bien ! Tu prends soin d'elle Raphaël.   
— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Mon père disparaît en me laissant seule avec mon oncle.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec cette histoire. Comme si tout ce qu'avait dit mon père est du vent.


	10. 9

Au moment où mon père tua Lilith, j'ai réussi à le ressentir au plus profond de moi, le lien proctecrice/protégée s'est brisé. Et cela m'a déchirée de l'intérieur. Depuis je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre et je ne voulais voir personne. Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, mais je ne suis pas près de leur faire face. Même s'ils n'ont rien avoir avec mon mal être.   
J'ai réussi à sortir au bout de plusieurs jours douloureux.   
Malgré le fait que mon père est tué Lilith, il n'est pas rentré et ce qu'il fait que cela m'inquiète. Trop plongée dans mes sombres pensées et le désir d'être près de mon père, je ne remarque pas que je me suis téléporté à ses côtés. Quand j'entends mon nom, j'ouvre les yeux et remarque que je suis sur un champ de bataille opposant mes deux pères. Je me retourne face à Michael et je me fiche de savoir si ma grâce se relève. 

— Tu m'as promis que tu n'engagerais pas l'apocalypse et que nous retournons tous au Paradis, mais j'aurais dû savoir que venant de toi ce n'était que des paroles en l'air encore ! Je lui crie dessus. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance et te donner une deuxième chance pour recréer notre famille, que tout retourne comme avant, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve rempli d'illusion. Je te déteste et toi aussi Lucifer. Aucun de vous deux ne pensait à moi tout ce qu'ils vous intéressent c'est de vous battre et de montrer à l'autre que c'est lui le meilleur ! Et moi je ne supporte plus vos disputes ! Et même si au début je ne voulais pas accepter certaines responsabilités vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Moi Samantha fille de Michael et Lucifer protégée de Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar, Azazel, Lilith, Alistair et Crowley accepte mon rôle d'héritière et chef du Paradis et de L'enfer. Et en tant que chef annule l'apocalypse !  
Je sens toute mon énergie me quitter et je m'évanouis. 

Je me réveille au Paradis et à mon chevet se trouve Raphaël et mes protecteurs angéliques. Ce qui me surprend le plus, il y a aussi mon grand-père et ma grande tante. 

— Bonjour, Samantha, ravi de te revoir parmi nous. Déclare mon grand- père, ce qui fait que toutes les conversations s'arrêtent et que tous les regards se braquent sur moi.   
— Salut, cela fait combien de jours que j'étais dans les vapes ?   
— Une bonne semaine ! Me répond Raph. Après ta démonstration de pouvoir et la semaine que tu as eue avant c'est normal que ton corps avait besoin de reprendre ses forces !   
— Et personne ne sait entre tuer entre temps ?   
— Heureusement que non !   
— Miracle !   
— Les garçons sont ce que vous pouvez nous laisser, Amara et moi avons besoin de parler à Samantha !   
— Bien sûr père, répond Raph entraînant mes oncles avec lui.   
— Samantha, nous savons que tu as réclamé le trône du Paradis et de l'Enfer. Et notre retour change un peu les choses. Tu sais bien que nous sommes les chefs...   
— Les dirigeants officiels du Paradis et de l'Enfer. Et si j'ai réclamé l'enfer et le paradis c'était pour éviter une apocalypse et que je perds l'un de mes pères ou les deux. Malgré ce que je leur ai dit, ils restent mes pères et rien ne peut effacer le lien qui nous unit. Et si vous voulez prendre les rênes c'est avec grand plaisir, diriger n'est pas fait pour moi ! Mais où sont mes pères ?   
— Ils sont dans leur chambre et sans leurs pouvoirs ni leurs armes ! Et tu n'as pas peur quand même ?  
— Non aucune peur vu que je leur ai fait un accord !  
— Et c'est quoi cet accord ?  
— Toi !  
— Moi ?  
— L'accord est qu'Amara et moi comme je te l'ai dit prennent le pouvoir et que toi tu retrouves ta place de la plus jeune et la protéger de tout le monde !  
— Et si je refuse cet accord ?  
— Tu dirigeras le monde et tu ne pourrais plus rien faire vu que tu seras obligée de répondre aux problèmes des deux clans, me répond Amara.  
— Bien, mais je vous laisse le pouvoir mes sous mes conditions, je vois les deux hocher la tête. Bien pas de guerre entre vous deux, pas d'apocalypse et la dernière ne pas nuire à l'humanité ! je vois bien que mes conditions ne leur plais pas spécialement.  
— Bien, répondent les deux.   
— Accord conclu  
— Et je t'ai ramené Lilith pour que tu évites de souffrir dû au lien !   
— Merci grand-père ! » 

Nous faisons le processus pour que ce soit eux qui dirigent. À la fin du rituel, je me téléporte auprès de mes deux pères qui ont réussi à faire la paix, ce qui est en soit un exploit, je m'excuse de mes paroles blessantes de la semaine dernière. Ils me prennent dans leurs bras en me portent dans leur lit et quelques heures plus tard nous nous endormons dans les bras des uns et des autres oubliant tous les jours sombres et de souffrance.   
Je m'endors sereine et heureuse depuis bien longtemps. J'ai ma famille autour de moi et qui est là pour moi.


End file.
